


forelsket

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcoholic Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Niki | Nihachu, Beta Alexis | Quackity, Beta Niki | Nihachu, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jschlatt Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alexis | Quackity, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Omega Karl Jacobs, Omega Verse, Omega Wilbur Soot, Polyamory, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Schlatt just so happens to be an alpha on death row.He’s saved by Wilbur, who's an omega - and his lover Niki, whose a beta.Wilbur’s 24. He needs to be bred by an alpha before he turns 25. And lucky for him, Schlatt’s an alpha.or, Schlatt slowly falls heads over heels for Niki and Wilbur.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Alexis | Quackity/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Jschlatt/Niki | Nihachu, Jschlatt/Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 32
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

Wilbur Soot was an omega. 

Nobody cared. 

The government on the other hand, had a longtime rule enforced that an omega, before the age of 25, we’re to be mated to an alpha, regardless of being mated to another omega or beta. 

And boy, did they despise that rule being broken. 

It seemed like every single day more and more people disregarded that law. Omega’s began to mate in their late 30’s, omega’s dated other omegas, changed their secondary gender - some never even gave birth to a child! The old, saggy, rich people in power didn’t like that, so they started to keep tabs on omega’s relationship status. 

Wilbur’s in the kitchen, trying to peacefully have his morning coffee when someone knocks on his door, and he quickly slides out of his chair to answer it. It’s a lady dressed in a business suit, handing him a red letter before turning on her heel and walking away before Wilbur can even ask what the letter is about. 

Turns out it’s yet another message in the mail letting him know that he had yet to find an alpha to breed him with pups. The government gave him a grim reminder that if he didn’t find one soon, they would find one for him. He tosses the paper onto the kitchen countertop in frustration, scrubbing his hands over his face. 

Wilbur doesn’t even hear Niki approach as a soft good morning kiss is pressed to his cheek. He smiles at his lover, as her arms wrap themselves protectively around his waist. “Why do you look so stressed out?” 

  
  
“The fucking goverment has a knot stuck up their ass.” He replies. 

  
  
“Ah...another reminder that we don’t have an alpha yet?” Niki gently scratches his scalp, making Wilbur instinctively lean into his beta’s touch. “Why would we need an alpha anyways, I like having you to myself.” 

  
  
“I don’t like the thought of being shared with anyone else either.” The taller one says. “But I don’t want our pups growing up without their respective alpha to teach them how to be a real alpha. Not the ones who just want to wiggle their pee-pee somewhere.” 

That makes Niki giggle. “You can always ask Dream and his boyfriends to impregnate you. They wouldn’t mind anyways, seeing as they’ve done it for Ponk and Punz. And their really sweet alphas, they’ll help raise our pups right.” 

  
  
“It’s already risky enough that they’ve helped in other pregnancies that wasn’t within their own relationship - and seeing as George is still an omega underneath the U.K.’s ruling, they could get in serious trouble if someone were to do a DNA test on their pregnancies out of the blue. Not only that, it’s worrying enough that Quackity has to hide his status of being an omega to practically everyone outside of this friend group.” Wilbur replies. “And then I don’t want to share an alpha with ten other people. I want an alpha who wilI view me romantically, that is willing to bear children with me because they love me. And that they’ll love you just as much as I do.” 

  
  
“Awww, Will! I do too!” She beams. “We can always go for a more scientific genetic baby-making route, it’s not as though my family doesn’t have the money to do so.”

  
  
“Yeah, well, I hate your mother. She’s always bitching about something that isn’t her problem to bitch about.” Wilbur takes a sip of his coffee. “Her real problem is that she doesn’t have a fucking sex life, a nice dick will do her good.” 

“Will!” 

  
  
“I’m serious!” 

  
  
“I’m serious as well! If she just had a knot she’d be so much happier! Her skin would be less wrinkly, her teeth would get whitened -” 

  
  
“Wilbur shut up!” Niki laughs, pulling him down for a kiss. It’s soft and sweet and gentle, just like everything else about his lover, nothing but happiness and warmth filling up his soul as he kisses her right back. 

* * *

Two days later, Wilbur’s working on a script for an upcoming television show for CBS when his phone begins to ring. The corners of his mouth turn upward when he sees the caller ID to be his friend Quackity. 

  
  
“Hello?” Wilbur says into the phone. 

  
  
“Wilbur! Holy shit, thank fuck you picked up.” Quackity lets out a breath of relief from the other side of the line, and the british man instantly becomes worried. 

“Are you alright? What’s wrong?” He questions. “Did something happen with you and one of your boyfriends? Did they find out about -  _ it _ ?” 

“No no no - I’m doing good man. I’m alright. My partners have done nothing but love me.” Quackity states. "No need to get out any bodybags - yet."

  
  
“So then why do you sound so distraught?” 

  
  
“Because I’m worried. A close friend of mine, his name is Schlatt, he was arrested two hours ago.” 

  
  
“I don’t understand. What does that have to do with me?” 

  
  
“They’re going to kill him. Because he got caught up in some shady business practices with other companies, although I know Schlatt would never do such a thing. He’s a good man, Wilbur, once you get to know him.” 

  
  
Wilbur just makes a confused noise. “I - I still don’t understand. Why are they going to kill him? Can’t he just get a hefty fine or a sentence to jail instead? Has he even been proven guilty?” 

  
  
“That’s the fucking problem Wilbur, he isn’t guilty. But they're planning on killing him anyways since he’s - and I quote -  _ a psychopathic alpha whose a danger to the fragile society of omegas and betas _ .” Quackity sighs deeply. “When can you get on the next flight to America?” 

  
  
“Why would I need to come to America?” Wilbur remarks. 

  
  
“Did everything I just say go through one ear and out the other? My best friend is dying, Wilbur. For no apparent reason. And you’re an unmated omega, correct?” 

  
  
“Well, yes -” 

  
  
“So I need you to be Schlatt’s omega!” 

  
“ _ What _ ? I don’t even know the guy! What would Niki even think?” 

  
  
“Of course she’d have to know about this, she is your girlfriend after all.” The mexician responds. “Just, please, do this for me. You don’t even have to mate with him! I don’t want him to die. Please, Wilbur, please. I’m running out of options here.” 

  
  
Will groans deeply. “Fine. Fine, but just this once. You’re buying the plane tickets though, I’m not fucking loaded like you are.” 

  
  
“Deal.” He can practically hear Quackity smiling from the other line. “Trust me, you’re going to like Schlatt. He reminds me of you, sometimes.” 

  
  
“ _ Sure _ .” Wilbur drags out. “Talk to you in a bit.” 

  
  
“Yeah. See you soon.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please shut my mother up before i do something rash 
> 
> ill edit this chapter later i am sorry for how rushed the ending is

When their flight lands in New York, Karl and Dream wait for them right outside their terminal. Dream’s practically attached to Karl by the hip, arms wrapped around his beloved omega tightly. He’s got a loose collar around his neck, a long thin leash clipped on. They share quick hugs and words of excitement before picking up their luggage and heading to Dream’s car. 

  
  
“Niki, do you mind getting the collar off of me?” Dream asks, passing her a soft smile. Asking someone who wasn’t your beta or omega to take off an alpha’s collar wasn’t unheard of, but it was rare if you had a partner. 

“It’d be my own honor, Dream.” Niki says, gently unclasping the collar around his neck. Dream sighs in relief, rubbing his nape and cracking the muscles there. “They still have the collar law here in America?” 

“Some people are just too afraid to change history. While they may have finally passed a law that allows alpha’s to finally have better working conditions, we still don’t have the best wages. Because of it, people think alpha’s are ‘asking for too much’ when it comes to collars around our necks.” Dream pulls the car out of the parking lot, putting in the directions back to the house they rented for the time being. “We aren’t fucking pets. ‘Nor are we some sexual property for someone else to abuse.”

  
  
“It’s so horrible, I can’t imagine what you go through.” Niki intertwined her finger’s with Wilbur’s, squeezing tightly. “If Wilbur had to go through such cruel things I would be upset as well.” 

  
  
“I mean, Wilbur grew up in a sheltered rich family. You grew up in an average household. The both of you can’t possibly feel the anger an alpha feels about the way life if unless you have one yourself.” Karl adds on. Dream looks at him as if he’s the most gorgeous thing in the world, taking one hand off the wheel to place his hand over his omega’s own. “When you mate with an alpha, you can feel what they feel.” 

“I’ve heard that story a million times before.” Wilbur remarks. “But so many alpha’s who get mated to omega’s say otherwise.” 

  
  
“Well, it’s a rare occurrence. If it’s a perfect match between the alpha and omega, it feels as though your souls are melting and fusing together, to become one for the rest of time. And once you die, you’ll simply meet again in another lifetime, for the rest of eternity.” Dream chuckles, giving Karl a knowing look. Karl smiles right back at his alpha, giggling when he kisses his hand. 

  
  
Niki makes a confused noise. “I feel like I’m missing something.” 

  
  
“You’ll figure out soon enough.” Karl grins. “Let’s just say I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long,  _ long _ time.” 

* * *

Quackity practically jumps onto Wilbur in joy the moment he steps into the temporary rental house. He latches onto the tall omega, squeezing him as tight as possible. “Wilbur, thank fuck you’re here.” 

  
  
“Of course I am!” Wilbur hugs Quackity right back, gently dropping the shorter omega back down. “Schlatt must mean a lot to you if you’re practically willing to pay both my plane ticket and risk your status of being an omega just for his safety.” 

  
  
“Yeah. Schlatt and I have been through… a lot.” Quackity says softly. “Even if he can be an asshole - something that never seems to change as time goes by, honestly - he’s lowkey a big softie. Y’know, hard on the outside - soft on the inside types.” 

  
  
“Ah, I see. Are we going to get him from prison tonight?” Wilbur picks up his luggage, bringing it into one of the spare bedrooms. Niki’s already there, taking out their clothing and placing it into the large dresser next to the window. 

  
  
“The sooner the better.” Quackity states. “Prison isn’t exactly kind to hotheaded alpha’s like Schlatt, they’ll find some way to kill him before we can save him. George has already withdrawn the amount we need to pay bail.” 

Niki picks up a large chain attached to her bed. “Quackity, why are there multiple chains attached to the bed? While I know Wilbur likes to get tied up -” 

  
  
“Niki!” Wilbur blushes furiously. 

  
  
Niki giggles. “You look very pretty when you're tied up, there’s no need to be ashamed, Will. But I wouldn’t use chains to tie him up - much less steel.” 

“They don’t have safety precaution beds back in Britain?” Sapnap leans against the doorframe. Wilbur and Niki both give him a look of confusion, and the other alpha sighs. “If an alpha is going through a rough heat, they use those to tie them down. They’re normally caused by illegal drugs being put into an alpha’s drink. It’s fairly uncommon for a regular alpha to have such a strong heat - I had one myself, though.” 

  
  
“Really? What happened?” Wilbur wondered. 

  
  
“Couldn’t think straight. My body felt like it was burning up. I wanted to breed someone - anyone, just to relieve the pain. I almost -” Tears swell up in Sapnap’s eyes, and Quackity is quick to soothe his alpha. He wraps his arms around Sapnap’s waist and scatters kisses all over his face. “Quacks, come on.” 

  
  
“No!” Quackity makes more loud kissing noises as Sapnap attempts to push him away. “Not until I see your pretty smile.” 

  
  
“Quackity,  _ stop _ .” Sapnap groans, unable to help the smile slowly growing on his face as his omega persists. 

  
  
“Is that a smile I see?” The shorter man jumps up to kiss his forehead. “Ah - I saw a smile! You can’t hide it from me!” 

  
  
“Oh, shut up!” The taller man grins, leaning down to capture his boyfriend's lips. 

Wilbur rolls his eyes, unable to help his own smile as Niki coos at the sight of their love. “I can practically smell your pheromones, you two. Get a room.” 

  
“Maybe we should.” Sapnap purrs, looking at his mate hungrily. 

“ _ After _ we get Schlatt out of prison.” Quackity states. 

Sapnap pouts, but doesn’t disagree. “I’ll get you the omega suppressants, don’t forget to take them before you go.” 

* * *

The car ride to Rikers Island is silent, the soft sound of waves ripping besides the highway filling in the conversation. They have to pass through two sets of guard to enter the island, the distant screaming from a prison sending chills down their spines. Quackity makes sure that Dream is attached to his leash and has the forged papers from god-knows-where to release Schlatt. 

  
  
Entering the correctional facility, the lights are worn out and a dull blue is painted onto the walls. A single officer looks at them from behind a glass wall, shutting his book closed and pulling out a thick binder. 

  
  
“And who might you four be?” The officer questions. 

  
  
“I’m Quackity, and this is my alpha.” He points to Dream, who’s looking around the prison curiously. “And that is Niki with her omega Wilbur. Wilbur’s come to get a specific alpha?” 

  
  
“‘Ight. What cell is the alpha in?” He swivels over to his computer, typing in a password and clicking a few files to bring up a long list of names. “Alpha’s that are serving aren’t allowed to leave the island to go have some fun time with an omega, just to let you know. There’s a separate building down the block for that kind of stuff.” 

  
  
“I - no, his alpha isn’t in jail. He’s actually on death row for a crime he didn’t commit.” Quackity states, handing him papers that’ll ‘legally’ allow them to get Schlatt out of prison. 

  
  
“Allegedly.” The officer flicks through the documents for a moment, before turning back to his computer. “Jebediah Schlatt. Accused of corporate fraud, embezzlement, bribery, insider trading, sexual assault - are you sure about this? Seems like an alpha whose gone off the rails. It’d be better to let these kinds of outspoken alphas stay in prison, for everyone's safety.” 

  
  
“He’s my alpha.” The words come out of Wilbur’s mouth in an instant, taking a moment to realise what he’d said himself, for a man he didn’t even know! Niki and Quackity look at him in shock, not expecting that from Wilbur either. “And you said it yourself, he’s been accused of those crimes. It hasn’t been proven yet. What happened to ‘innocent until proven guilty?’ Has this place lost all it’s proper morals?” 

  
  
The officer just chuckles. “You’d be surprised at just how fucked up this place is. According to this, he’s in the facility made for haywire alphas like himself a block away. Just look for the blue building.” 

They leave the building, Dream giggling to himself as they walk down the block. Quackity looks at him worriedly, and Dream only leans down to kiss his omega. “I’m fine, Quacks. It just ticks me off that you’ll bluntly insult alpha’s when one is standing right in front of you.” 

  
  
“Some people just have their lives too easy. They wouldn’t be laughing if they were in your position.” Niki agrees. 

Entering the alpha correctional center, it has the same interior layout as the previous building. This time, it's a woman who greets the four, smiling kindly at them. “Good evening. What might I help you with this evening?” 

  
  
“I’m here for Jebediah Schlatt. I’ve got his release papers and an official omega to mate him with.” Quackity says, sliding the papers over. The woman scans through them for a moment, entering the documents into the system before asking for their names and ID’s. They wordlessly hand it over, Quackity squeezing Dream’s hand tighter as she checks his ID. 

  
  
“Alright! You all are set to enter the prison. You can follow officer Axel to Mr.Schlatt’s cell.” She points to a man standing next to the inner prison entrance. Officer Axel gives them a warm smile, pulling out a large set of keys before unlocking the door to allow them inside. Other alpha’s trapped inside the cell look at them in curiosity, a few hollering at Wilbur from the deliciously sweet scent he lets off. 

Niki lets out a long, warning growl to the people wolf-whistling at her omega. Her arm latches around his waist tightly, Wilbur’s heart melting at the rare sight of just how possessive she is over him. Stopping at a larger cell towards the end of the cell block, Quackity’s heart drops when he sees the horrible state of Schlatt. 

  
  
His cell is in piss-poor condition, there’s ripped cloth covering the floor, his arms are latched above his head as his legs are chained to the wall. He’s sitting on his ass with his eyes downcasted, chest rising and falling with every breath. 

“Schlatt..?” Quackity whispers, reaching his hand through the bars. Schlatt’s head snaps at the sound of his name, looking at his friend with a blank stare for a moment before growling. His eyes are glowing a feral red, attempting to break loose of the chains that bind him. Dream’s instincts immediately kick in, latching his arms around Quackity and giving the other alpha a warning growl. “What - why is Schlatt in a rut?” 

“We’ve got no clue. It just started around a half n’ hour ago.” Officer Axel replies. Quackity and Dream share a look, but don’t say anything. 

  
  
“An alpha’s rut usually calms down during sex, right? They knot their omega?” Niki questions. 

  
  
“Yeah. That, or an omega can just bite their neck.” Dream states. 

  
  
Wilbur looks at Schlatt, who's looking right back at him with a predatory stare. “Then I’ll bite his neck. Can you open up the jail cell?”

  
  
The officer opens up his jail cell without another word. Wilbur’s hesitant - fear crawls down his spine as Schlatt growls at him - but Niki squeezes his hand in reassurance. 

  
  
“It’s alright, Will. Schlatt’s just scared and needs someone to reassure him.” Niki says softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I know you love me.” 

  
  
The taller omega just smiles back at her, cautiously stepping into the cell. Schlatt snarls at him as he inches closer, watching Wilbur stoop down in front of him, flinching violently when fingertips brush his neck. Wilbur just shushes him, leaning in closer before biting down into the joint of his neck. Schlatt screams in pain, twitching against the chains, the red hue leaving his eyes. 

  
  
Officer Axel unlocks the chains, and Schlatt’s arms wrap around Wilbur tightly, scared whimpers coming from him as he hides his face in his neck. 

  
  
“Shhh… I got you, Schlatt. I got you.” Wilbur says softly. “You’re omega has you.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> discord - [discord](https://discord.gg/FHAsBZ6raF)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)
> 
> kudos and comments are appreicated - thank you for all the comments and kudos everyones ever given me <3

**Author's Note:**

> discord server here- [discord](https://discord.gg/FHAsBZ6raF)  
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)  
> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/)


End file.
